


Goodbye Pink Love

by Sammyy16



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hair, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pink - Freeform, Slight hyungwonho, changki, changki rise, jab at humor, little bit of showhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyy16/pseuds/Sammyy16
Summary: There was nothing in the world Changkyun loved more than Kihyun.......except for maybe one thing.





	1. Color Me Pink

**Author's Note:**

> I am 1000% Changkyun in this fic

“Please don’t,” Changkyun begged as he held onto Kihyun’s sleeve, holding the boy back from leaving.

Kihyun inspected the boy that stood in front of him. He was small and his brows were knitted in an anguished face as his lips trembled while he pleaded Ki to change his mind. Kihyun never wanted to hurt Changkyun, he really didn’t but what choice did he have? People stared wherever they went, giving them weird looks and he was sick of it. He couldn’t do it anymore and even if Changkyun disagreed, Kihyun’s decision remained the same.

“I’m sorry. I have to Kyun.” Kihyun apologized as he removed Changkyun’s hand and turned around to walk out of their apartment door.   

Changkyun couldn’t believe that Kihyun was actually doing this to him. It hurt but the young boy wouldn’t let him. He knelt down and hugged Kihyun’s legs, immobilizing him in place. “You can’t! This isn’t fair, I won’t let you leave!” He yelled as he hung onto the boy's short legs.

“Ok, seriously Kyun you’re being overdramatic,” Kihyun said as he struggled to push Changkyun off of him.    

Changkyun gasped as the word “overdramatic” registered in his mind. “I am not!” He demanded. “What’s wrong with keeping your lover from leaving you?”

The older sighed as he sat down in front of Changkyun who was still holding onto his legs. They were cooped up in front of the entrance, sitting around the clutter of shoes.

“First of all,” Kihyun began “I am not leaving you, I’m going to the salon to change my hair-“

“And that’s not something to be overdramatic about?” Changkyun interrupted.

“It’s not.”

“But-“

“No more pink and that’s final.”

Changkyun pouted; there was nothing he could do to change his mind. Besides, it was Kihyun’s hair, who was he to tell him what to do with it. After all, Changkyun knew how much Kihyun hated his hair, but he couldn’t help it. He loved the soft fluff of pink that was his hair.

They had been dating for half a year and during that span of time Kihyun had kept his hair pink just for Changkyun. He was practically in love with Ki’s hair and the older always questioned whether Kyun loved him or his hair more. But nowadays his scalp hurt and Kihyun knew continuously dying his hair a bright pink wasn’t healthy. Strands of hair started falling off and at this rate he would go bald, or maybe Minhyuk just failed at being a proper hairstylist. Not to mention he was tired of having to deal with the invading eyes of the public every time he went out. Kihyun was done dealing with pink hair, even for Changkyun.

“We went over this last night and you were okay with it.” Kihyun sighed, his frustration growing as he massaged his forehead.

“You can’t drop a bomb on me half asleep and expect me to comprehend!” Changkyun argued. It was no lie; Changkyun was half asleep when Kihyun told him he was going over to Minhyuk’s salon in the evening. He had hummed along in agreement barely understanding what Kihyun truly meant by his sudden need to visit Minhyuk.

Kihyun was surprised at Changkyun’s reaction and how easily he had agreed to the idea. He was expecting Kyun to jump him like he was doing at the moment. “I did not drop a bomb on you.”

“You’re right it wasn’t a bomb but a nuclear warhead,” Changkyun replied with utmost seriousness. He knew he was being stupid, making a big deal out of hair but he couldn’t help it. It was the reason they had met to begin with and as his fondness for Kihyun grew over time, so did his love for his hair.

On dates Changkyun would never lose Kihyun, all he needed to do was look for a bobbing head of pink in the crowd. In the morning he would wake to soft pink that shone with the sunlight pouring from the curtains. Ever since Kihyun had entered his life everything was pink, it was a color that shaped their love. Changkyun was scared of the change and he knew it was pathetic but he loved Kihyun’s pink hair. Not to mention how his facial features stood out because of the contrast, he was beautiful.

“One more week please and then you can get rid of it!” Changkyun tried to negotiate. He needed time to prepare for the sudden lack of pink in his life.

Kihyun narrowed his eyes at the proposition; he fell for this trick once but not again. “That’s what you said the last time I brought this up…3 months ago. Besides, you should be glad, strangers won’t try to pick me up anymore.”

Changkyun huffed at that “Don’t try to take advantage of my jealousy. We both know who the possessive one really is, and you’ll get hit on regardless of your hair color.”

Kihyun flicked Changkyun's forehead, smirking at the "ouch" that erupted from the boy. He untangled his legs from his boyfriend's grip and sat cross-legged in front of him. 

"I know you have some kind of sentimental attachment to my hair color but nothing will change if it isn't pink anymore. I'll be the same as always." Kihyun spoke as he stroked Changkyun’s cheek, trying to make him understand. "Besides what do you care about more me or my hair?"

"You're hai-"

Kihyun cut off Changkyun’s answer with a kiss to his lips. He could feel Kyun mumble against his own lips as he deepened the kiss. Pulling back Kihyun pinched Changkyun’s blushing cheeks as he asked a different question "Do you want to come with me?" 

Changkyun thought about what to do. He didn't want to tag along and see the love of his life cut and dyed a different hue but the anxiety caused by waiting at home would definitely kill him.

"I'll come along I guess," he mumbled with downcast eyes. 

"Great," Kihyun replied as he took Changkyun’s hands and dragged him off the floor and out the door. "You'll see I'm much more handsome with my natural hair color." 

**********

The salon Minhyuk owned wasn't that far from where Kihyun and Changkyun lived so they opted to walk there instead of driving like usual. It allowed Changkyun to spend a longer amount of time starting at Kihyun's hair before he had to bid it farewell.

Minhyuk had told Kihyun to come after he closed up so they could spend time catching up. Even though Kihyun had seen him a week ago and talked to him on the phone just last night. But his best friend was needy and wanted to talk to him face to face.

It was just a bit past 7 pm as the sun began setting. During the summer daylight lasted longer as the bustling activities of the night began. Kihyun walked on the edge of the sidewalk, swinging Changkyun’s hand back and forth while humming a melody he just recently created. He was in a happy mood compared to the brooding boy next to him.

Kihyun pecked his cheek trying to cheer him up but Changkyun only pouted more. It made Kihyun laugh, seeing his lover like that but he knew sooner or later Changkyun would get over it. 

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Kihyun asked as he watched the street lights turn on one by one. The road they were walking on was quiet, only a few cars buzzing by, allowing them to get lost in their memories.

For the first time in the last hour, Changkyun genuinely smiled. "How could I forget?" he chuckled.

**********

Changkyun realized his life was boring, dull so to speak as he sat in the library going through his assigned readings. He parties hard like other college kids and has a great group of friends but it was never enough. He felt devoid of a certain feeling that came with life, he felt empty. 

So he decied to move apartments, thinking that was the best course of action to spice up his life. But clearly as he sat in the small library Changkyun realized even that didn't satisfy him. 

As he leans back in his chair, inhaling the scent of different kinds of paperbacks he wishes for something, anything. All Changkyun needed was some color in his plain life. 

As if on cue, across from him a bright flash of pink caught his eyes. It was hard to miss the pink head for it was the only bright thing that stood out against the beige library walls and wooden brown shelves. Changkyun couldn't help but stare at the strangers back, watching in awe as the neon pink coloured locks disappeared behind a book shelf. 

Changkyun got out of his seat and followed the mysterious male. He had to see the hair from a closer view. Even though Changkyun had lived in America he had never seen someone with cotton candy pink hair. 

Such a bright color it was, sticking out like a sore thumb. The boy had suddenly appeared in Changkyun's vision out of nowhere. It was like a sudden splash of color in his life. 

Changkyun knew he wanted to talk to this pink headed fellow. Surely someone who was confident enough to roam the streets of Seoul with bright pink hair knew how to have a good time. Who knew, maybe he could help Changkyun find what he was missing.

The curious boy slowly made his way to the bookshelves, hiding behind one he silently watched the pink haired boy browse through books. 

Through the spaces in between the books and the shelves they occupied Changkyun could make out the features of the person he was watching. He seemed to be the same height as Changkyun, and a similar body build, though a bit more filled most likely because of working out. Something Changkyun would never do. 

His back was still turned towards Changkyun who was now inspecting his pale skin and small hands. Most of all Kyun kept his eyes on the boy's hair. The way he would ruffle it and it would fall neatly back in place had Changkyun mesmerized. He wanted to touch it and feel if it was as soft as it looked. Changkyun couldn't believe himself; he was in love with this strangers pink hair.

The unaware boy tip toed as he reached up for a book on a higher shelf. As he did his shirt hitched up revealing his slender back and the beginning of his Calvin Klein underwear. Changkyun blushed as he saw the scene. He felt like a pervert peeping in secret and it made him uncomfortable. 

Deciding he had hidden long enough Changkyun prepared himself to speak with the guy. It was simple, he would go up to the boy, introduce himself and strike up a conversation regarding his hair. Simple, easy as cake. 

When Changkyun tapped the boy on the shoulder and he turned around Changkyun was not expecting to fall in love at first sight. His eyes widened as they took in the face that belonged to the set of pink locks. 

Brown doe eyes stared back at him, his heart shaped lips in a smile despite the confused look in his eyes. His face was adorned with a slender nose, high cheek bones and a jaw sculptured by god himself. But what had Changkyun reeling was the way his soft pink hair surrounded his pale face. There was a balance between the two that made the boy look unearthly. There was no way someone this beautiful was real.

Being caught off guard by the butterflies in his stomach and his racing heart caused the words to slip out of Changkyun's mouth "I love you please go out with me!" 

As the strangers eyes widened Changkyun stood frozen in spot, one hand covering his mouth as he wished for the floor underneath him to swallow him whole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to write something with Kihyun's pink hair I miss it so much TT_TT
> 
> I'm gonna have to look at his pink hair endlessly to write this fic rip me :"))))
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this one and comments are very much appreciated ♥


	2. Pink Chihuahua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun's very eventful day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to delete and post this again because only half of the story got posted the first time like tf I HAD TO EDIT AGAIN LIKE SHIT NEVER WRITE ON UR PHONES

When Kihyun had opened his eyes and seen the monstrosity that was his hair he knew it was the day Minhyuk dies. He should have known that when Minhyuk called him over to try out a new hairstyle for him he wasn't to be trusted.

"My hair is fucking pink! PINK!" Kihyun screeched as he got out of the chair and looked for the culprit.

Said culprit was hiding behind his muscled boyfriend who looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Would you be less mad if I told you for once I didn't screw you over on purpose?" Minhyuk quietly asked as he clutched Hyunwoo's shirt, looking over his shoulder.

The redhead had gotten a new brand of dye and he really wanted to experiment on someone that wasn't a mannequin, and what better guinea pig than his childhood friend? It was only halfway through the coloring process that Minhyuk realized he had fucked up. He had mixed up the colors for what was supposed to be a light brown was now instead pink.

When Kihyun was busy revising his notes, his hair all covered in tinfoil, Minhyuk had secretly gone and called over his boyfriend. As mad as Kihyun would be when he saw his hair he’d know better than to try and pick a fight with Hyunwoo. Minhyuk needed Hyunwoo to be there to protect him if he wanted to see tomorrow's sun.

"I have an exam in half an hour! How am I supposed to go like this?" Kihyun shouted as he gingerly picked at his hair.

"It's only one day," Minhyuk said still hiding behind Hyunwoo "cover up with a hat or something."

Kihyun glared at the boy that was his so called friend. "They're going to force me to take it off once the test begins. Everyone’s going to see it!"

The boys racked their brains trying to figure out a way to keep Kihyun’s hair hidden, but nothing seemed to work. Hats and the like weren’t allowed during a test and if Minhyuk tried reverting his hair back to black Kihyun would miss his final exam. It looked like the world was going to see pink haired Kihyun no matter what.

"To be fair," Minhyuk chirped "you look pretty damn hot tho. Only a few people can pull off pink, right Hyunnie?"

Hyunwoo nodded along barely following the conversation. His mind was focused on his grumbling stomach. The way Minhyuk had called him as if he was about to die made him rush over without even eating any breakfast. The big teddy bear was starving and wanted this fight done and over with.

"Yeah hot and late," Hyunwoo spoke as he motioned to the clock on the wall, it was almost 10 am.

Kihyun cursed and gathered his things while Minhyuk went and got him one of his hoodies. The shorter boy snatched the article of clothing from his hand and put it on, grumbling as he pulled the hood over his head. It wasn't that Kihyun was scared of people's look; rather he finds it a pain in the ass. He already gets hit on by both males and females alike because of his undeniably good looks and now this pink hair would have even those uninterested staring.

"I'm goanna bury you alive once I get back," Kihyun barked out before leaving the shop.

Minhyuk sighed as he collapsed in one of the chairs and looked towards Hyunwoo. "Well that was a close one," he shrugged.

Hyunwoo ruffled the boy’s hair as he grabbed him by the waist and pulled him up. Grabbing the keys to the salon he walked them both outside and locked up. "Let's get some breakfast before you have to work…….and get buried alive."

"Yah!"

**********

It was exactly as Kihyun had predicted. The moment he took off his hood, revealing his newly dyed hair, there were gasps and mummers through the lecture hall. If it wasn’t for the test that was starting in a few minutes Kihyun knew he would have been surrounded by other students.

As the professor came around handing out the test, he stopped for a moment at Kihyun's side. Gesturing to his hair he gave him a slight nod before moving on to the next student. Kihyun had no clue how to interpret what his teacher meant. The boy sighed as he began his test and realized nothing he had memorized was coming to his mind. It was going to be a long day.

**********

“I heard the Chihuahua is now pink,” Hyungwon called out as he pulled Kihyun’s hood down and took a seat across from him. “No point hiding when half of the campus already knows.”

Kihyun shot daggers at Hyungwon with his eyes but realized he was right. Even if he tried to hide under the cover of Minhyuk’s hoodie it didn’t keep the curious eyes away.

“Worst day of my life,” Kihyun grumbled as he took off the hoodie, no use for it now.

“That’s the same exact thing you said the last time Minhyuk dyed your hair red,” Hyungwon pointed out as he sipped his coffee. He had to speak louder than he’d like for Kihyun to hear him over the clatter of students eating in the cafeteria. “I thought you already learned your lesson then?”

“This time it was a mistake apparently,” Kihyun told him as he tried not to remember that day. He really didn’t know why he trusted Minhyuk with his hair. Honestly, Kihyun didn’t even know how Minhyuk still had a functioning business with regular customers. “Really I- wait a minute did you call me a Chihuahua again?” Kihyun incredulously asked realizing very late into the conversation the nickname that was used.

“Small and angry, Chihuahua is perfect if I say so myself. It’s even your name in the group chat.” Hyungwon nonchalantly replied, “I’ll have to change it to ‘Angry Pink Chihuahua’ now tho.”

“Why are you even here? Go suck Hoseok’s dick or something,” Kihyun sneered. The word “small” would always set him off.

“Already did, I came here to see the pink Chihuahua in person,” Hyungwon replied with no hesitation in his sleepy voice.

As Kihyun stared at another one of his so-called friends; he began wondering if he really could call them that anymore. “Well after I pick up a few books in the evening I’m getting rid of this shitty hair,” Kihyun stated as he got up and left for his next class.

“Go bald!” Hyungwon shouted after Kihyun.

*********

When Kihyun went to the library he wasn’t expecting to be bombarded with an out of nowhere confession. Not because he wasn’t accustomed to confessions from strangers but rather because the location wasn’t one he was used to.

The library Kihyun frequented was small and empty on most days. It was a good place for Kihyun to leave behind his noisy life, not to mention it was very close to his apartment.

Standing now in the middle of two shelves was Kihyun, smiling despite the confusion in his eyes. The boy he was receiving the confession from didn’t look familiar. Kihyun would definitely recognize such a cute face anywhere. He stood there his mouth covered with slanted cat-like eyes that were wide in shock, regret was written all over his face. For some unexplainable reason that Kihyun could not fathom he did not want the boy to regret his outburst.

“Okay,” Kihyun replied to the bold fellow before he could take back his words. Ki didn’t know what it was that made him say yes. Was it the cute flustered look on the confused male in front of him? Or was it the somersaults his heart was doing out of nowhere. It was definitely his cute face.

“Wh-what?” Changkyun spluttered out in complete shock. He didn’t know what he was expecting but it certainly was not a yes.

“You don’t want to go out with me?” Kihyun questioned with a sly voice despite the heat increasing within him.

“No I do…wait what? I…“ The words died off as Changkyun tried to understand the situation. He was oh so confused and lost. Changkyun wanted something interesting to happen to him and it finally did. 

“I meant to say ‘I love your hair’ not ‘I love you’ I don’t know where that came from.” Changkyun shyly admitted after taking in a deep breath. He did not want the other male to misunderstand any farther.

Even though Kihyun was disheartened at the fact he didn’t want to let him go. “So you don’t like me?” Kihyun asked as he lessened the space between them. The boy smelt so nice, fresh and like home.

Even though Changkyun was the one who had unintentionally confessed why did he feel like he was the one being seduced? They were so close; Changkyun’s heart was beating fast under the unwavering attention of the beautiful male. Said male was waiting patiently for Changkyun’s answer. His eyes kind but underneath lay a hunger neither boys knew was present. Before the dark haired male could answer he was asked another a question.

“My name is Yoo Kihyun and you are?” He asked as he crossed his arms and leaned on the shelf, inspecting the other. He was the same height as Kihyun if not a little shorter. That was probably because of the crapload of insoles Kihyun had in his shoes at the moment.

“Lim Changkyun,” He answered still bewildered. Changkyun couldn’t deny that with every word spoken he was falling harder for the boy. His voice was melodic, like honey sweet and smooth. Maybe his hair wasn’t the only thing Changkyun preferred.

“Well Changkyun,” Kihyun said his name in a drawn out voice, smirking as he saw the tips of Changkyun’s ears go red “this here is my number, call me and maybe we can set a date to figure out if it’s me or my pink hair you like.”

Quickly Kihyun scribbled out his number on a piece of paper and handed it to Changkyun, but not before kissing the paper and pecking Changkyun’s cheek. Kihyun winked and sauntered to the checkout and then out the library doors. Outside he stopped for a moment, took a deep breath, contemplated the stars in the sky and then bolted for Minhyuk’s hair salon. He hoped the running would kill the ever-growing embarrassment within him.

Kihyun was the type of person who could smoothly seduce someone while internally cringing at himself. A trait only close friends had figured out.

Changkyun stood frozen in the same spot Kihyun left him. His heart racing and cheeks burning while one hand clutched the piece of paper and the other rested on his cheek where he was kissed. As he silently forced himself to pack up and head home -the paper safely tucked away in his pocket- Changkyun realized that pink definitely was a bold choice of color.

**********

The bell on top of the door rang, signaling the entrance of a customer. Minhyuk looked up to see which douche came in 10 minutes before closing, it was Kihyun. He looked like he ran a mile, his face bright red as he tried to calm down.

With a yelp Minhyuk dropped the broom he was holding only to pick it up and use it as a barrier between him and his friend. He couldn’t believe Kihyun ran all the way here to do what he said he would.

"Before you go off" Minhyuk began as he took 3 steps back, the broom still in between them "I already have everything set up to change your hair back. If you kill me now you'll have to live another day with pink hair since all other salons are closed now!"

Minhyuk bounced on his heels as he stepped around Kihyun aiming for the door, he wondered if he was fast enough to run to the nearest police station.

After catching his breath Kihyun rolled his eyes at the red heads weird movements. He looked like a lanky monkey jumping around him. "Relax," Kihyun said as he put his bag on the counter and took a seat on a nearby chair "I'm not going to kill you." He took in handful gulps of water from his water bottle as a way to soothe his lungs. 

"What? Why not?" Minhyuk asked baffled. "Wait not that I want you to. Actually, that's a great idea!"

Kihyun ignored his friend as he looked at his reflection in the mirror that was across from him. He twirled the ends of his hair in his fingers as Changkyun’s faced appeared in his mind. Kihyun blushed as he remembered his sudden confession. It was the first time someone so boldly stated their love for him or rather his hair actually. The way Changkyun’s face went red, his eyes wide and lips quivering made Kihyun giggle. Ki didn’t know what it was, but he found Changkyun to be interesting. He hoped the boy would be as brave and call him.

Minhyuk stared at his best friend who was giggling and blushing like a girl in love. Kihyun was smooth and sassy; rarely he would blush or giggle like that. The only other time Minhyuk had seen this was when Kihyun pretended to go out with Hyungwon to make Hoseok jealous. His seduction technique had worked but after Minhyuk had caught him beet red. It was something Minhyuk and Hyungwon still laughed at him about, but this was a different kind of blush. Fishing his cellphone out of his pocket Minhyuk messaged their group chat.

                                    **[Monsta Dicks]**

Min Murder’s Hair: I think I broke Kihyun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ChaeTheGreat: He was cray cray to begin with send him to a mental hospital

Min Murder’s Hair: HE'S TWIRLING HIS HAIR AND GIGGLING FAM

HOEseok: wait if Min is still alive then something fo sho is up.

Min Murder’s Hair: this is exactly like that time when Hyungwon became a hot mess....that was after meeting hoseok......

Min Murder’s Hair: *le gasp* (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

HyunWooWEwoo: *Thumbs up*

Min Murder’s Hair: SHIT I THINK KI IS IN LOVE BRB INTERROGATION TIME

HOEseok: you were a hot mess after meeting me, love? ;)))))

_[ChaeTheGreat left the chat]_

Shoving his phone back in his pocket and the broom to the side Minhyuk rushed to sit beside Kihyun, no longer fearing for his life.

"Who is it? Do I know them? Girl or boy? Who made the great Kihyun fall off his high horse?" Minhyuk enthusiastically asked, his eyes burning holes into Kihyun.

Kihyun looked at Minhyuk; he could practically see his imaginary tail wagging in anticipation. "It's a guy. You don't know him… hell, I don't even know him." Kihyun admitted as he replayed the scene in his head. "He came up to me and with no hesitation shouted out 'I love you please go out with me' and I..."

Minhyuk gasped "Don't tell me you said yes?"

Kihyun sighed as he looked away from Minhyuk, embarrassed by his rash actions. "I said yes. I-I don't know," Kihyun mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck, "he said he didn't like me but he was really cute so I hit on him instead okay!"

With a fist in his mouth, Minhyuk screamed. He got up and started punching and kicking the air, his excitement uncontainable. No matter how many times Kihyun was hit on and no matter by whom, he would always reject them. Not to mention if was the first time Kihyun hit on someone. It looks like it was love at first sight for Kihyun.

The boy who was experiencing such feelings for the first time didn't want to tell his overly excited friend a specific detail, but he knew Minhyuk would figure it out once Kihyun said the line.

"You can leave my hair pink," Kihyun begrudgingly said, waiting for Minhyuk to erupt into self-praise.

"Why? You hate your hair and why did the boy say he didn't like you? He confessed didn't.......oh," Minhyuk’s face drastically changed into a smug smile as he connected the dots.

Kihyun wanted to smack the boy but he didn't. After all, it was because of his reckless mistake that Kihyun got to meet Changkyun. The boy who took his breath away with one wild confession. It looked like Kihyun was going to keep his hair pink for a while.

 **********

                                  **[Monsta Dicks]**

  _[ChaeTheGreat left the chat]_

 Angry Pink Chihuahua: God bless

 HOEseok: I heard ur in love?

  _[Angry Pink Chihuahua left the chat]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said love at first sight I deadass meant love at very first sight lmfao. Kihyun reminds me of Mikoshiba from gekkan shoujo. He says smooth shit only to get embarrassed by it himself. 
> 
> I think it's become a thing for me to write about Kihyun leaving Changkyun behind confused af lol  
> *Prays to yaoi gods that this was funny* 
> 
> Pls leave comments so I don't fall into the pit of insecurity ♥


	3. I Bid You Adieu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time

No longer on memory lane but rather the empty street, the two boys waited for the sign to change. Right across the street stood Minhyuk’s salon. It was small, cushioned in between two giant buildings but big enough for Minhyuk to get by. They could see the redheaded owner from the glass window, working on a customer despite the neon sign blaring “closed” in the night.  

Usually, seeing how there were no cars driving by, Changkyun would have crossed the street. Unlike all those other times he carelessly crossed the street to get to the salon, Changkyun was more than happy to wait. The longer they took getting there, the longer Changkyun could suppress the sadness growing within him. Not to mention the great, law abiding citizen Kihyun would never allow that.

"I can’t believe you actually said yes," Changkyun admitted as he tried to distract his attention from the salon.

Kihyun chuckled as he looked at Changkyun who began to pout _again,_ at the sight of the store. "How could I ever say no to you?”

"Jeez I was so lame," Changkyun sighed as he recalled the sudden outburst.

"But look what your lameness got you!" Kihyun emphasized his statement by stretching his arms wide, as a jester to himself.

"A tiny pink haired Chihuahua?" 

Kihyun smiled wide as he slowly walked to Changkyun and put him in a headlock. He was clearly hanging out with the unnecessarily tall douche for too long. Sometimes Kihyun regretted introducing his boyfriend to his friends.  

As the sign changed telling them to go, Changkyun got out of Kihyun's grasp and ran across the street to the salon. Maybe if he was fast enough he could get there and steal all of Minhyuk’s dyes. It was most definitely not going to work but it was worth a shot.

Not paying attention to what was in front of him, Changkyun bumped into a person coming out of the salon. 

"Ouch," the guy said as he landed on his butt. 

"I am so sorry are you..." Changkyun began but stopped as he realized who the person was. It was his one and only bro before hoe, his ex-roommate before he moved in with Kihyun. It was his amigos Jooheon. 

"Jooheon! You're.....you’re blond?" 

As Changkyun grabbed Jooheon’s hand, helping him up he asked “Shit Kyun what are you doing here?"

"That's what I want to ask you, but more importantly why are you blond?" Changkyun asked confused. He had hung out with his friend just a few days ago and back then he was still dark haired. 

Jooheon sighed as he kicked at the rocks by his feet "I lost a bet to Gunhee," he mumbled.

After being kicked out of his own apartment while being told not come back till his hair was blond, Jooheon’s only option was Minhyuk. He was the only person he knew that would be open till so late and he would give the boy a cheap discount. In that moment Jooheon blessed Changkyun for introducing him to Minhyuk.

Changkyun laughed as Jooheon explained his dilemma. It was to be expected, those two were always doing such things. Looks like everyone was going for a change in color these days.

"Bro," Jooheon suddenly said in a serious tone as he got really close to Changkyun, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Yah bro?"

"How do I look bro?"

Changkyun waited a full 5 seconds before he replied "With your eyes bro." 

Jooheon doubled in fake laughter at Kyun’s pun before asking him again. Minhyuk said he looked great, but without his one and only bros opinion Jooheon didn't feel that way.

"You look like the sun bro," Changkyun replied as he brought his hands up to do his signature move; two finger guns. 

"Your sun?"

"My sun."

They were laughing and hugging out their brotherly feels when they both heard a familiar voice call out. 

 ***cough*** "Get away from him," ***cough***  

Changkyun looked and saw that it was Kihyun and from the way his brows were furrowed, Kyun knew he had witnessed the whole exchange. 

"Hey Kihyun hyung, you're here too!" Jooheon smiled as he waved to Kihyun. Like every other time, the poor boy was unsusceptible of Kihyun's obvious jealousy. 

"Hi there Jooheon," Kihyun replied as he discreetly pulled Changkyun to his side, clasping their hands together "nice hair.”  

Jooheon thanked him for the compliment and just as he was about to ask them what brought the two here, he realized the situation. Changkyun had endlessly complained to him about this day and it looked like it was finally happening. 

The now blonde boy clapped his old roommate on the back as he whispered "stay strong bro." 

"Thanks bro,” Kyun whimpered as he waved Jooheon goodbye. He could feel Kihyun's hold on his hand tighten every second. 

" _My sun?_ " Kihyun incredulously asked as he stared at his so called lover. He didn't distrust the boy nor did he hate Jooheon, not at all, he even found him cute at times. But Kihyun couldn't help let his jealousy fester as Jooheon got too physical at times. 

"It's our thing Ki, you know that," Changkyun replied trying to calm Kihyun down. 

Suddenly Minhyuk’s voice rang out through the night. "Are you coming in or not?" He called out from the door of the shop.  

"You know I was thinking of keeping my hair pink," Kihyun lied while walking into the salon “you know just a little longer for you."

"Really?"  
  
"Nope," the pink haired boy devilishly said as he took his seat in front of the mirror.

"Ah hyung!"

**********

Inside, Changkyun saw Hyunwoo cleaning up dark locks which must have belonged to Jooheon. He waved to him as he took a seat in one of the waiting chairs.

Kihyun was sitting in the styling chair, combing his hair as he winked at Changkyun through his reflection in the mirror. He smirked as he saw the deep blush crawl across his love’s face. No matter how many times Kihyun showed his affection in public, Changkyun would always get shy.  

“Don’t you think you’re overworking Hyunwoo hyung?” Kihyun said out to Minhyuk. “You don’t even pay him.”

To his surprise, Hyunwoo was the one to reply. “It’s okay. He makes up for it in bed.”

Changkyun choked on his oxygen as Kihyun sat stunned “Oh my god he’s corrupted you too.”

“Yah,” Minhyuk called out as he emerged from the storage room with supplies. “He’s not as innocent as we thought!”

One time Hyunwoo had told him that the first time he had watched “adult” stuff was in the 4th grade and that shook Minhyuk to his core. To him, Hyunwoo was like a big fluffy teddy bear, innocent as a child. But alas he was a male too.

“If you’re thinking about what I said to you that one time, it was a joke,” Hyunwoo spoke out to his defense.

Minhyuk only rolled his eyes as he tied the hair cloth around Kihyun and began spraying his hair with water.

“Wait,” Changkyun suddenly called out “I want to take some pictures before you start.”

Getting out of the chair Changkyun began walking towards Kihyun who was only chuckling in response. He took pictures from every angle he could, the front, back, both sides and even the top of his head. Changkyun then started styling his hair in the way that made Kihyun’s feature stand out best. Tears formed in his eyes as he felt the softness of the pink locks.

“Kyun,” Kihyun softly said as he grabbed his hand from underneath the black cloth around him.

“Omg this is so emotional,” Minhyuk sniffled as he took a picture of the scene.

Hyunwoo only looked on as he wondered if the others knew how ridiculous they were being. As Kihyun and Changkyun kept talking to each other with their eyes, Hyunwoo realized at this rate they were going to be here all night. Swiftly he went and grabbed Changkyun by the waist, picking the boy up and carrying him back to his seat. Once Changkyun was settled in, Minhyuk started working on Kihyun’s hair and then the torture began.

Grunts and gasps were squeezed out of Changkyun’s mouth every time Minhyuk sniped at the pink locks with his sharp blades. With each piece of hair that fell on the smooth marble floor, a part of Kyun’s heart fell too.  

After Minhyuk had finished trimming Kihyun’s hair the hardest part came. Changkyun gripped tightly onto Hyunwoo’s hand who was sitting beside him. It was time to dye Kihyun’s pink locks to black.

Changkyun watched in agony as Minhyuk began applying the dark hair dye to Kihyun’s head. With each stroke, the pink disappeared, covered by the dark coloring. The boy leaned back in his chair, his shoulders drooping as Minhyuk then covered the hair in tinfoil. There was no going back anymore.

Now they had to wait for the dye to set in. Hyunwoo and Minhyuk went to the back, leaving the two boys alone, Kihyun studied his boyfriend. He was sitting quietly in the chair his eyes downcast.

Turning around in his chair, trying to meet Changkyun’s eyes Kihyun asked his lover “what are you thinking about?”

Changkyun looked up and met Kihyun’s brown eyes and with dead seriousness, he answered “if I should break up with you now or after.”

“Hey now!”

Changkyun chuckled “I’m joking.” He would never do that, not even in his dreams. Changkyun just needed to get used to the new change that was all.

Kihyun smiled as he waved for Changkyun to come closer. Once he did Kihyun seductively whispered in his ear “I’ll make up for this in bed too.” He bit Changkyun’s ear and then moved down to leave a deep hickey on his neck.

“Ah, you’re seriously too much at times,” Changkyun bashfully said as he covered the hickey with the palm of his hand.

The four boys spent the next 20 or so minutes talking about their days until Minhyuk asked for Kihyun to come to the back where the washing station was.

As Minhyuk took Kihyun away, Changkyun looked at the pink locks that covered the floor underneath the chair. He stared at the hair until he felt a gaze on him, looking up Changkyun saw Hyunwoo silently watching him.

“It would be really weird if I took a few pieces of the hair home to keep forever right?” Changkyun timidly asked.

Hyunwoo only responded by nodding his head.

Changkyun sighed and sat back in the chair, letting Hyunwoo clean up the pink mess.

“Wait! Let me take a picture of them first.”

Hyunwoo face palmed.

**********

“Okay!” Minhyuk shouted as he emerged from the back “are you all ready for the big reveal?”

Changkyun stood up and nervously fidgeted around as he waited for Minhyuk to bring Kihyun. It felt like he was waiting to see Kihyun in a wedding dress or something. Wild thoughts ran through Changkyun’s mind as he waited. What if he didn’t like the new hair color? What if it wasn’t as soft as it used to be? Changkyun had seen pictures of Kihyun from the past but there was a difference between images and reality.

When Kihyun stepped out for Changkyun to see, it was as if they were in the library all over again. It was like that same exact moment when Changkyun fell in love with Kihyun for the first time. Once again he was falling in love with Kihyun all over again, well to be specific his hair.   

“Did you just age backward?” Changkyun whispered out in shock.

Kihyun’s hair was styled down and jet black. It had a shine to it and unlike the pink hair, it gave him a whole different feeling.

Changkyun stepped closer to Kihyun; sweeping his bangs to the side he felt the same softness. Maybe it was just the brand Minhyuk used that kept his hair so soft.

Kihyun wrapped his arms around Changkyun’s waist, pulling him closer. “Do you still want to break up with me?” The now dark haired boy asked.

“Well,” Changkyun mumbled, “I suppose I can get used to this.”

“DANIEL MY BOY,” Minhyuk suddenly called out as he pulled Changkyun away from Kihyun. “Why don’t you dye your hair?”

“What?”

Minhyuk excitedly jumped up and down at his brilliant idea. This way Kyun wouldn’t feel the loss of Kihyun’s pink hair; a great distraction.

Kihyun raised his eyebrows at that, his mind processing what Minhyuk had suggested. A grin appeared on his face as he said “Let’s go with the color orange.”

Changkyun spluttered, he had never dyed his hair such a bright color before. “Maybe some other time,” he said as he made his way to the door. “You can just tell from Hyunwoo hyung’s face that he wants to go home!”

Minhyuk could tell that his boyfriend was getting impatient. It was way past their closing hour and time for dinner. A hungry Hyunwoo was not a happy Hyunwoo.  He sighed as he made a mental note to conspire with Kihyun later about Changkyun’s hair.

Kihyun and Changkyun waved the two boys goodbye and began on their walk home. It was dark outside now, the sun had set yet the heat was still in the air keeping the boys warm. Changkyun walked behind Kihyun, watching his now dark locks flow with the wind. Maybe, in the end, Changkyun really did love Kihyun more than his hair. Whatever hue Kihyun chose to paint their love Changkyun had no objection, as long as it was Ki who would color him whole.

Kihyun turned around and waited with his hands on his hips for Changkyun to catch up. “Hurry up you slowpoke,” He called out.

“Turn around,” Changkyun yelled back.

With a confused look on his face, Kihyun did as he was told. Changkyun ran and jumped onto the boy’s back, who almost fell down from the sudden weight.

“You’re such a big baby.” Kihyun chuckled as he wrapped his arms under Changkyun’s legs, supporting him up.

“You’re big baby?”

“ _My_ big baby.”

Changkyun nuzzled his face against Kihyun’s now dark hair, inhaling the new smell. Silently in his heart, Changkyun said something he’d never thought he’d say “bye bye pink love.”

**********

**[Monsta Dicks]**

Min Murder’s Hair: {Sent Pic}

ChaeTheGreat: wtff is going on??

HyunWooWEwoo: Curse of the hair

HOEseok: awh is baby changkyunnie crying :’(

Joohoney: I win pay up y’all

Angry Pink Chihuahua: Minhyuk why tf did u take a pic of us??

ImDANKyun: NO I DIDN’T CRY >:((((((((

ImDANKyun: wait Joo did you make another bet?

Joohoney: betted u would cry a bro always knows

 _[_ _ChaeTheGreat changed Angry Pink Chihuahua nickname]_

Black Ass Chihuahua: oh for fucks sake

                   _[Black Ass Chihuahua left the chat]_

ChaeTheGreat: BLacK aSS chIHUahUA LeFT tHE ChAT

Min Murder’s Hair: gotta send the pic first fam or it aint gonna work     

ImDANKyun: he’s making me leave too

ImDANKyun: against my will

ImDANKyun: remeMBER ME

_[ImDANKyun left the chat]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think this was gonna be so late, now I know why I shouldn't have been an author :'') 
> 
> Also, the "How do I look?" "With your eyes" is one of my fav memes
> 
> Apologies for the hella delay, I hope y'all liked the chapter. You can find me on twt @Changki_Trash <3


End file.
